Nobody (BlazBlue)
Summary Nobody is the sole resident of the Phantom Field and the main deuteragonist of XBlaze – Lost: Memories. She is Es’ body and soul that fell into despair after Tōya Kagari and her friends were killed by Freaks. She is also a personification of the Embryo, taking on its own will. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-A to Low 1-C | 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Nobody, Embryo, Es Origin: XBlaze Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Embryo Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Es was capable of finding Amaterasu after she inherited her Embryo), Limited Glyph Creation, Dream Manipulation (Scales from Hinata, who appeared in Tōya's dream several times), Non-Physical Interaction (Scales to Es who is able to breifly touch Hinata before she gave the Embryo, Blazblue Embryo was able to affect Izanami and Arakune), Acausality (Type 1; Embryo is unaffected by phenomena intervention), Invulnerability (Scaling from Blazblue Embryo which is outside of Reason), Biological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Embryo is almost entirely made up of seithr as seen in both CF and PFW), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3; Scaled from Hinata who was alive after Sechs destroyed her physical body, 9; her real form is the Embryo, which exists inside the Boundary), Regeneration (High-Godly; Should have similar regen to the likes of Noel Vermillion), Immortality Negation (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9) and Regeneration Negation (Up to High Godly; Scales from Noel with the real Blazblue, who's superior to Ragna's Blazblue, which is capable of killing Terumi, Arakune and Naoto), Phenomena Intervention (Capable of creating phenomena intervention passively), Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Technology Manipulation, Transmutation, Illusion Creation and Power Mimicry (Scaling from Blazblue Embryo), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Scaling from Es after she inherited the Embryo, who can travel even to the Gate of the Azure), Extrasensory Perception, Berserk Mode, Sound Manipulation, Energy Projection, Metal Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification and Thread Manipulation (She is the Embryo when Hinata took all of Mitsurugi Agency's union crystals to herself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, likely Type 2 and 3), Mind Manipulation (Unomaru tried to use her power to control every mind in the world), Precognition (Can participate on events from even races such as humanity), Duplication and Creation (Scaling from Hinata who created new Tōya), Attack Negation (Any damage dealt to her will turn to be "never happened"), Non-Corporeal (Simultaneously exists and does not exist), Self-Destruction (When she dies, the world will be flooded with seithr and every souls will meld into one), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Es created a pocket dimension when she inherited her power), Law Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Cann create barriers that will only break if the opponent follow a created law within the area), Pain Manipulation (Caused Nine's eye made out of Original Grymoire feel extreme pain), Power Nullification (Passively nullified any offensive spells of Nine), Information Analysis, Instinctive Reaction, and Air Manipulation |-|Resistance=Resistant to following: Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Able to take large amount of seithr from Nine, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, also likely scales from Es' resistance, who can shrug off the Embryo's mindhax), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos), Phenomena Intervention (Embryo is unaffected by phenomena intervention, even by Takamagahara System), Radiation Manipulation (Can cancel out radioactive materials due to being an embryo, a being made of seithr, which is stated to do such a feat), Void Manipulation, Transmutation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Disease Manipulation, Power Absorption, Absorption and Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Tōya's passives), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Empathic Manipulation, Healing/Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), Power Nullification and Death Manipulation (Should have same resistances with Es due to being technically her) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ to Low Complex Multiverse level (She is severely weakened at this state but shouldn't be far too below Es' power during Code Embryo. While she doesn't have enough power to change singularity in the universe, she is still able to cause great catastrophe and imminent despair to the XBlaze timeline by simply getting out of the Boundary) | Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Blazblue Embryo which can destroy infinite possibilities). Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: Immeasurable (Es, with her Embryo, was able to travel across the boundary to find Amaterasu, a dimension beyond space and time) | Immeasurable (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ to Low Complex Multiverse level (Likely able to survive her own emergence from the Boundary) | Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level. Non-existent or Non-corporeal nature, Immortality and Regeneration make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Unknown (Severely lost her stamina because of the lack of seithr) | Extremely High (Comparable to Hinata Himezuru) Range: At least Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient within the phantom field. Unknown otherwise. | Nigh-omniscient within the phantom field. Unknown otherwise. Weaknesses: She dislikes fighting and is extremely friendly to other people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. Key: Weakened | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Good Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Thread Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pain Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Perception Users Category:Possession Users Category:Air Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Arc System Works Category:Data Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1